<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（授翻）我喜欢你衣服的味道/I like the way your clothes smell by rianbowjellyfishcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289040">（授翻）我喜欢你衣服的味道/I like the way your clothes smell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rianbowjellyfishcat/pseuds/rianbowjellyfishcat'>rianbowjellyfishcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rianbowjellyfishcat/pseuds/rianbowjellyfishcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作者前言:停电，鬼故事，以及某个橙发男孩的突然出现导致影山做出了错误决定。他本打算保守秘密，可是命运另有安排。</p><p> </p><p>本文非常慢热，我目前看到13章真的基本没有过激镜头。但是两人之间的互动和心理描写真的非常可爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作note:如果鬼故事吓到你了，ctrl+f转到当影山讲鬼故事时“日向尖叫加乱扔东西”</p><p>注意:本章包含影山讲略恐怖鬼故事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>影山踏入了水坑，溅起了一片水花，他的鞋已经快要湿透了，身后炸起一声巨响，告诉他日向的存在。他的自行车在他身旁叮当作响。影山加快速度，他听见了日向在落后时大声叫唤着向他发起了挑战。</p><p>     我又赢了。</p><p>   但他不是很确定自己是否真的到达了终点线，因为他们俩从来没有跑出过学校，可是当影山意识到日向离他太远的时候，他会在岔路口等他。即使下着大雨，他依旧直直的向着前方的胜利冲去。反正他已经湿透了，这样做也没什么坏处。</p><p>     一阵自行车咔哒作响的声音，越来越接近，日向随即从他身边超过。一边助跑一边骑上了他的自行车。一道闪电点亮了他们周围灰色的世界——影山看到了他滴着水的橘色头发，咧着嘴笑时露出的洁白的牙齿——回过神后他追向日向，叫他马上停下来。</p><p>  “你会被击中的！”影山大叫着。“闪电会打在最高的地方，白痴！”</p><p>  “前面有座房子！”日向吼了回去。</p><p> “咱们待找个地方等等！”</p><p>     日向更快地踩着单车，戏弄着他，影山只能强迫自己继续向前冲，一边祈祷着不要一头栽倒在人行道上脑袋开花。</p><p> “我是认真的！”影山大吼，突然间他不是那么在意日向有没有赢他了。日向虽然很矮，但是他骑在自行车上时还是比影山稍微高了一点点。“万一你在回家路上真的被闪电击中了怎么办！”</p><p>     日向正朝着街角骑去，到这里后他们俩就不是同路了。他终于慢了下来，先到了，把比分扳到了六十三平——然后他停了下来，从车上跳下来并看向影山。</p><p>  “你认真的吗，你真的觉得我会被雷劈到吗？”</p><p>    影山终于走到了街角，他踉踉跄跄地走近后，上气不接下气地喘着。“我是说有这种可能，我们应该——先去我家”喘息和雷鸣打断了他的话。过了一会儿，日向点了点头。</p><p>  “国王大人的家吗，”日向哼着歌，影山则对其加以怒视。“好在意你家是什么样子啊。”</p><p>    日向的语气轻松的仿佛正在公园遛弯儿，而不是身处一场雷暴雨之中。影山哼了一声，转身给日向带路。当日向跟上他时，他感受到了一种莫名的紧张。他朝日向的肩膀上飞快的瞄了一眼。</p><p>“好好跟着，听懂了吗？还有别骑自行车。”</p><p>   然后他们再一次跑了起来，在荒凉的街道上，在一个又一个的水坑之间，铁灰色的天空像什么不祥的征兆一般悬在他们的头顶。落在附近的一道闪电吓的两人跳了起来，几秒之后响起了雷声。</p><p>“你听到那个了吗？”日向问道，他的声音听起来好奇且恐惧。</p><p>  “我们快到了。”</p><p>    他们终于跑到了影山家门口的柏油路上，影山接下了日向的自行车。他扶着车进了们，好让日向把车锁在院子里，同时他走到前门，把钥匙插进了锁里。咔哒一声后门开了——然后他们进了屋子，浑身都在滴着水。</p><p>  “ 我觉得我背上有一点点地方还是干的”日向说，他甩着胳膊，好像这样就能把水弄掉似的。“但是除此之外我全身上下都湿透了。”</p><p>    影山忍住想要对他微笑的冲动，看着水像小瀑布一样从他的排球搭档身上流下，一头不受地心引力控制的卷发现在只能贴在他的脑袋上。影山知道他的情况并没有因为在屋子里而得到好转，雨把他的内衣都浸湿了，他能感受到雨水刺骨的寒意，直直地扎在温暖的皮肤上，让他的体温越来越低。连他的眉毛都在滴着水。</p><p>    “我都跟你说了，我们应该回去待在体育馆。”影山说到，尽管他才是那个比赛一结束就追着日向跑的那个人。他本来可以自己一个人回去——但他甚至没有考虑过这个选项。在日向开始跑时追着他跑已经成为了一种习惯了。</p><p>    “进来吧。”他说，又感到一阵紧张涌上心头。自从他上中学开始就没有一个朋友——他真的没有做错什么吗？他看了一眼日向，告诉自己没有问题。日向正张着嘴巡视走廊，影山则深吸了一口气。</p><p>   “我家也没什么特别的。”他一边说一边把鞋子脱掉。日向也做了同样的事，并在影山告诉他家里没人的同时大声地喊了一句不好意思打扰了。</p><p> “你父母都没在家吗？”日向一边问，一边弯下腰脱下湿透了的鞋子。</p><p>  “对啊，进来吧。”</p><p>   日向站在玄关，窘迫的看着客厅。“我不能进去，我会把里面的东西弄湿的。”</p><p>“我待会儿会去拿些毛巾擦干的，你现在得穿上干衣服才行。”</p><p>   日向嫌弃地皱起了鼻子。“你的衣服我穿着会太大了。”</p><p>  影山盯着他。“怎样，难道你还想继续这样湿着吗？”</p><p>  日向看起来马上要跟他开吵了，所以影山伸出手，捏了捏那些橘色的，因浸水而下垂上的头发。<br/> 冰冷的水顺着日向的脖子流了下来。他畏缩着颤抖了一下。</p><p>   “你干什么啊！”他怒视着影山。</p><p>   “需要干衣服吗？”影山故作无辜。</p><p>   “需要，谢谢，”日向小声嘟囔着，跟着影山进到屋内。影山从浴室拿了毛巾，然后把日向带进了自己的卧室。一想到日向正看着自己长大的房间，他的胃就稍微抽搐了一下。</p><p>    这也太傻了，影山心里想，为了这种事情紧张也太不正常了。</p><p>    无论如何，他只是在换衣服。又不是影山要带日向参观房子，他们只是为了满足需求才呆在这里，因为突发状况的原因，仅此而已。但是在日向抱怨着脱下湿透的外套，然后解开衬衫，把它们放在门边然后开始脱下裤子时，这样的想法早就被赶回老家了。</p><p>    影山转过头。最近每看到日向的皮肤时都觉得它对自己做了什么奇怪的事。它变了，他觉得自己的目光全被日向的身体吸引了，他想要看清他后颈上的绒毛。他的短裤勾勒着臀部的形状，他背上和肩膀上的肌肉。这些奇怪的想法在影山脑海里呆的时间比他想象的要长，在这个不恰当的时刻突然冒出。日向是他的队友，某种意义上也算是他的朋友，即使这样他也没有理由在球场上一直无法将视线从日向身上移开，或者在脑海里想象，描摹他的身影。</p><p>     他真的只是为了收集比赛数据才看他的吗？影山一开始也是这么想的——观察自己宝贵的队友，<br/>乌野的非秘密武器，这样是很正常的——但他从来没有觉得在球场上有观察旭前辈或田中前辈的必要。</p><p>   这只是因为他一个人的话球技就烂的要命，影山不停地这样对自己说，但是这样的担保已经不再是事实了。日向正一天天地进步；他现在已经可以和别的二传手一起打球了，而且打的一如既往的光彩夺目。影山没有理由不去注意这样的他，他不知道日向知道了自己的心情后会怎么想，所以他要确保自己的心思不被别人发现。</p><p>    他随便地把书包扔在地板上——日向则在玄关就把书包抛弃了——然后开始扭动着从湿衣服里挣脱。日向已经用毛巾擦干自己了，这时影山才开始脱下自己微湿的短裤，坐在床上开始擦拭他潮湿的胳膊和腿，接着是头发。他抬头发现日向正看着他，这让影山不由得抓紧了手中的毛巾。</p><p>  “emm、”日向快速说到“用来换的衣服呢？”</p><p>  “等一下。”走到他的衣橱前，拿出了一件黑色短裤，就像日向身上的那件排球服一样毫无特色。<br/>他把那件衣服扔了出去，然后又在一堆衣服里扒拉出一件长袖上衣和运动裤，把它们迅速地丢给日向。</p><p>   当他转过身询问日向有没有穿好时，另一位男孩正开始脱下自己的内裤。他转向影山，影山则迅速地将脸转向另一边。</p><p>  “你就不能说一下你要脱得一件不剩吗！”他朝着衣柜怒吼着，脸逐渐变得通红。</p><p>   “怎么了？你自己拿内衣让我穿，我还能咋办？”</p><p>    “告诉我不要看！这不是废话吗！”难道说在朋友面前裸体是很正常的事？不过这种情况应该只会在发生在公共浴室里，因为大家都知道应该把视线移开——而不应该在别人的房间里面。</p><p>  “反正我身上没哪块地儿是你以前没见的。”日向说——这是事实，除了影山脑内特别在意的属于日向的那一部分。</p><p>  他做了什么，他到底怎么了？即使是现在，他甚至还觉得有些失望，因为他其实什么都没看到——他甚至不知道日向下体的毛发是不是跟他搞笑的橙头发一个颜色。影山下了球场就不是个天才，但即使是他这样钝感的人也明白自己的想法绝对与友情无关。</p><p>   影山终于摆脱了对自己良心的谴责，然后把换下的内衣放在毛巾下面——因为这样做比较礼貌，他对自己说这样说道——然后他粗略地换上了衣服，感受干净衣物与皮肤的触感:汗，和一件普通的t恤。    他开始觉得自己应该多穿一件运动外套的，可是他已经把最喜欢的那件扔给日向了，而他可不想光着身子去找另一件，而且他的手臂已经被冻起了鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>   当他回头转向日向时，他正挣扎着想从影山的上衣里逃出来，他的双臂迷失在对于他来说太过于长的袖子里。影山走了过去，从缠成一团的布里找到了日向的手——他的手指摸起来很温暖——然后把熟悉的袖口在他的手臂上卷起。“你会觉得冷吗？”影山问。</p><p>   日向弯下腰，把拖在地上的灰色运动裤卷了上来。“很暖和！完全不冷！”他巡视房间，看到墙上的排球海报和裸露的地板。“你一直住在这里吗？”</p><p>   “对——”</p><p>   “我喜欢你的房间！”</p><p>   影山假装在观察自己的头发，与无孔不入的尴尬作斗争。“我会把你的衣服放到干衣机里烘干的。”</p><p>   他猛的站起来打算就这么做，一边走向浴室一边收集日向掉了一路的湿衣服。但这时房间里的电灯突然闪亮几下，随着一道闪电彻底地灭了。</p><p>   “....哦”</p><p>   他的身后突然出现了超级大的脚步声，然后:</p><p>“影山！”</p><p>影山转过头，就着窗户里照进来的微弱的光线勉强看清了，日向半蹲着，脸上闪烁着藏不住的兴奋。他的手握成拳头到处乱飞，双脚分开，好像马上就要蹦到天上似的。</p><p>   “鬼故事，”他说，带着异常巨大的害怕和敬畏。“你说什么？”</p><p>   鬼故事？影山一开始没有搞懂他在说什么。但他突然开始想象起了与日向在这闪着电光的黑暗中的试胆大会——这点燃了他的斗志，这样的感觉一如日向每次目不转睛地看着他一般。就在这一瞬间，同镜面的反射一般耀眼，让他忍不住嘴角上扬。日向的湿衣服被忘记了，影山把它们扔到烘衣机上然后转头去找蜡烛和火柴，他在厨房的抽屉里挖了半天才终于找到了它们。影山把蜡烛在茶几上点燃，他感受到心脏正激烈地跳动。</p><p>虽然他甚至都不知道自己喜不喜欢鬼故事，他曾经被那位大了自己很多的表姐的鬼故事吓得做了一晚上噩梦。但是他喜欢和日向竞争，而讲鬼故事无疑是一个相当不错的方式。他在沙发的另一端坐下，将腿盘起。烛焰摇曳着，伴随着远处沉闷的雷声让人毛骨悚然。</p><p>“那么，”日向说，“我要开始了！”</p><p>“先等等，我们要怎样判断输赢？”</p><p>他闪闪发光的双眼因为思考而眯成一条缝。<br/>“谁更害怕谁就输了！显而易见！”</p><p>“你认真的？”</p><p>“要不我们在讲完故事之后听一下谁的心跳更快？”</p><p>日向的提议让影山莫名的心跳加速。“我，，我觉得这有点，，，那啥，，”</p><p>“就这样决定了！好、我要开始讲了。”</p><p>他根本没留时间争吵，影山不得不重新振作起来。可他还在不停地想象着日向的手指按在他颈侧或手腕内侧数他心跳的感觉，他讨厌这样的想法对自己的影响。为什么他就不能像其他人一样倾心于清水前辈呢，为什么偏偏只有日向才能让自己心跳加快呢？</p><p>他根本没有理由去喜欢一个男孩；没有理由去喜欢一个像日向这样的人，一个在清水前辈这样的美女面前连一句完整的话都说不出的人 。这些道理影山都完全明白，可是他的身体却背叛了自己的思想。在遇到任何关于日向的事时他就像一个白痴一样，哪怕是一点点小事都能让他感到全身温暖，这让他忍不住想离日向更近一点，好像向日葵追随太阳一般，他想要无时无刻都想在他身边，与他保持一致的步调。这令他发怒，但渐渐的他已经习惯了这种感觉。</p><p>而此时，坐在他对面的日向正激动地讲述着自己的鬼故事。“.....所以他们打算用在储物室后面找到的排球来比赛，真的超级赞！然后他们第一次赢了比赛。。。”</p><p>影山努力地倾听，试图将注意力从日向领口露出的锁骨那里抓回来。日向的故事大概是关于一个闹鬼的排球，一个排球队为此付出了巨大的代价来从中获得非凡的力量；可是队员却因此在关于排球的各种事故接二连三地死去。有时影山很难保持一脸严肃，当日向终于讲完了这个故事——新的一年级生勇敢地面对储物室的闹鬼排球，但是“球上的神奇力量”已经消失了——影山已经无力与想要爆笑的欲望抗争了，他只能捂着嘴，任由笑声在喘息中爆发了出来。</p><p>日向跳到影山身上，强行从影山脸上扒开了他的手。“你干什么呢？你要吓死了，对吧？”</p><p>“呆子日向，一点都不吓人啊哈哈哈！”</p><p>影山很显然已经快要笑死了，可日向仍然觉得这是他被吓到极致的一种反应。他不屈地把手抚在影山脖子上，找他的脉搏。影山想让日向赶快滚下去。</p><p>“喂！快停——”</p><p>“就等一下下！”</p><p>日向坐在他的大腿上，笨拙地环住他的脖颈。影山像一只被吓坏的小动物一样默许了日向的行为。现在他笑不出来了，只能闭上眼睛。别给我加速。<br/>他威胁自己的心脏，好像它会听似的。</p><p>日向比他看起来要重。他稳稳地坐在他交叉的腿上有半分钟之久，体温的热量温暖了他的身体。但他最后还是失望的移开了。</p><p>“好吧”他说“我想你可能没有那么害怕吧。该你讲了。”</p><p>影山松了一口气。他分不清到底是那个更可怕:是日向发现他害怕他讲的鬼故事，还是日向发现他心跳加速的真正原因。虽然不管是哪个都一样丢人就是了。</p><p>影山一边叹气一边开始思考，试图想起几年前表姐给他讲的那个鬼故事。这是关于一只狗和一个女孩的故事，小狗每天晚上都睡在女孩的床下。当女孩害怕时，她就把收伸到床底，狗会舔他的手，告诉她一切都好。即使外面有可疑的人和可怕的流言。</p><p>当影山讲这个故事的时候，他忍不住浑身发抖。他回忆着表姐平静的语气，试图模仿她。他看得出这样做十分有效，日向环抱住了自己的大腿，抓着小腿的手指也忍不住地颤抖。</p><p>“然后。。。”接下来是怎样来着？“狗失踪了，但女孩还是坚信它会回来，因为它每晚都会回来。于是那天晚上，她像平时一样去睡了，当半夜她听见床底有声音响起时，她把手伸向床底。她感受到了温热的舌头，于是她又放心地睡了过去。”</p><p>日向睁大了眼睛，仿佛已经吓到快要停止呼吸了。这时一个惊雷劈下，两人都被下的跳了起来。</p><p>“第二天女孩起床的时候看了看床底，发现狗已经不在了。她很担心，但她想也许是妈妈把狗放出去了。然后她走到冰箱前，打开了它。。。”</p><p>日向的眼睛反射出一道闪电。</p><p>“她看到了一撮灰色的毛发，和她的狗一样。然后她发现了一封信，上面写着:人类也能舔你。突然，她感到背后有人在靠近。。。我讲完了”</p><p>日向尖叫着把自己砸向身后的沙发里，脸紧紧贴在沙发座上。影山没有给他留时间恢复正常；他的手指摸上日向的脖子，数着脉搏:相当的快，好像他刚训练完一样。</p><p>“我赢了”影山一边说一边收回手。可是日向抓紧了他的手腕，始终垂着头。</p><p>“我，，，有，有点害怕。”</p><p>“这就是我的目的，不是吗？”</p><p>日向抬起头，露出有点后悔的表情。“我没想到会这么恐怖！我不喜欢这样。”</p><p>他也太可爱了吧。在影山恢复理性前他这样想。不对，是烦人！</p><p> </p><p>影山低头，正对上日向那对橙色头发下大大的琥珀色眼睛。好吧，也许他又烦人又可爱。</p><p>日向一直攥着他的手腕，而影山想要和他牵手的想法一直被日向硬核的握力所挫败。“放手。”影山说。</p><p>“为什么啊？”</p><p>影山瞪了他一眼，依旧努力想把手抽开。“为什么不这样做呢？”</p><p>“因为！”日向眯起眼睛。“你最近看起来很奇怪！”</p><p>“哈？我没有！”</p><p>“不，你就有！”</p><p>影山放弃了挣扎，日向爱怎么想就咋想吧。他最近很奇怪吗，好吧，最近他的小心思的确有点奇怪——但他觉得自己已经藏的很好了。可是他感觉身体里沉重的感觉好像飘了起来，然后显现在脸上，他真的表现出来了吗？如果是真的话他该怎么做才好？</p><p>“你觉得我哪里奇怪了。”影山问。</p><p>“有时候我碰你的时候你会后退，”“你不会像以前那样批评我了，”“有时你会变得非常安静，而且看起来完全不生气。”</p><p>“你傻吗！那只是因为你有在进步。”</p><p>“那第一件事是什么回事儿呢？”</p><p>“我，，我不知道！可能因为你吓到我了。”</p><p>日向怒视着他，突然松开了抓着影山手腕的手，把手放在影山的胸口中间，他的心脏正激烈的跳动着。影山想要后退，可是他已经跌坐在沙发扶手上了。</p><p>“你干什么啊！”</p><p>日向没有回答，但双手和膝盖却缓缓向前。他的脸在离影山的脸又近了两厘米，专注地凝视着影山的双眼。此刻他们是如此亲密，影山甚至可以闻到他身上淡淡的味道——这味道好像穿过了他的身体，唤醒了身上某些不该被唤醒的器官。</p><p>“你是在害怕我，”日向困惑地说。“为什么...？”</p><p>“我没有害怕你！”</p><p>日向抓住了他的下巴，凝视着他的眼，另一只手还在感受影山的心跳。他们的距离是如此的近——近到足以陷入一个吻。影山想象着日向掉入他的怀抱，想象着亲吻他那件过大的运动衫间露出的光滑的肌肤，用啃咬换回一声声呻吟。</p><p>这一刻会结束吗？但影山希望这一刻能变得更好——所以他说了一句话，一句绝对能让日向后退的话，他不情愿地说:“因为我喜欢你，呆子。”</p><p>然后他停顿了一下。“虽然我遇到过很多我喜欢的人。”</p><p>我是白痴吗——“但我对你不是那样的喜欢！不是同一种喜欢，懂了吗？赶紧放开我。”</p><p>日向盯着他“不是同一种喜欢？你说的像——”</p><p>“对！就是那样。我也不想搞成这样的，好吗？”</p><p>日向的眉毛因为极度的混乱而扭成一团。他向后微微退缩，手落在了影山的膝盖上，影山无法退缩。“如果是这样的话，你应该想碰我，而不是躲着我。”</p><p>影山怒视着墙壁，他把脸转了过去转了过去，避开日向质疑的目光。“我的确很想碰你，所以我才要躲着你。满意了？”</p><p>他能感觉到日向的目光仍然照射着他，尽管他确定自己没有在看着他。他觉得日向可能会因此再也不跟他一起打排球——这是他能想到的最坏的结果了——即使不会这么严重，但如果因为他而破坏了他们的友谊，比赛，或者其他什么呢？他不想因为这样不能再和日向一起比赛跑到体育馆，或者一起吃午饭，或者一起乱叫着打比赛。他不想因为这样让日向因他的存在而感到戒备或难受，但还能怎么办呢？日向没有经验或者技巧在经历了这件事之后还能若无其事的继续生活，他能做到吗？</p><p>影山无法继续忍受沉默了，他瞥了一眼日向，感到他的脸马上就烧了起了。</p><p>“什么？”日向机械地吐出一句话。他盯着影山，双颊泛起了红色。他的嘴又张开，合上。</p><p>“我？”很显然他现在试图理解消化影山暗恋他的事实。</p><p>“我又不是故意的！难道你觉得我就一定要像你和其他队员一样喜欢清水前辈吗？”</p><p>“哈？”日向说“我才不喜欢清水前辈，我只是觉得，她真的就是很漂亮，有ふわーーー！那么漂亮，就像一个电影明星一样！”</p><p>影山想了一下，他也的确觉得她很好看——但他可以放松自如地待在她身边，而不像某个橙发的家伙，有一身用不完的精力，永远不知道消停。</p><p>但这并没有阻止他想要一直跟这家伙在一起。</p><p>“总之”影山说“你可不可以就当我没说过话，”我会尽力克服的。他很想加上这一句话，但他不能保证自己是否能做到。每当日向扣下他传给他的一球时，影山都能感受到那份悸动——每当日向独自一人面对拦网坚信着他起跳时，他能感觉到这份感情只会变得越来越强烈。</p><p>至少在他一人看来是这样的，影山自己也无法确定。</p><p>影山还打算说点什么，这时电源恢复了，他们沐浴在暖黄色的灯光下。影山低头看向日向那还放在他膝盖上的手，然后看他慢慢地把手收回。</p><p>“我是不是应该给你一个回复？”日向问。“刚才的那个是告白，对吗？”</p><p>“我不用。。你现在该。。算了。”影山心里升起无名的怒火，却只能盯着日向头顶的发旋。</p><p>“可是我还穿着你的衣服，要我脱....”</p><p>“你什么时侯还我都行。”影山站了起来“如果从今以后你打算无视我的话就算了。”</p><p>“无视你？”日向也站了起来“为什么？我不会无视你的！永远不会！”</p><p>起码他还会安慰自己。“那你现在可以走了。我明天会把你的衣服带给你的。你还有什么需要的。”</p><p>影山知道自己的话听起来很伤人，但是尴尬让他难以假装自己没有不高兴。他刚和一个男的告白了——还是他的队友。这可以说是史上最烂的主意了。他们的排球队最不需要的就是日向对他产生怀疑；他当时就应该把日向摔到地上的——反正他们之前也不是没像那样打过架。但是现在秘密已经说出，他只能想出另一条求生之路。</p><p>几分钟后，日向晕乎乎地被影山轰出来了，可他的眼里还闪着几千万个问题，影山知道如果不赶快让他走的话这些问题就会爆发，而他则会因为无法回答日向而被这些问题淹死。他这是在自救，所以当日向张着嘴拎着包站在他家门口时，他一点也不觉得愧疚。</p><p>“再见”影山说完后关上了门。</p><p>他向后背靠在门上。</p><p>他捂住脸，叹出一声长长一口气。</p><p>他都干了些什么？</p><p>(一章完)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.我喜欢你衣服的味道</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>note:如果你害怕因为“不适合上班阅读”的部分而感到不适，请在读到“他的心跳加速”时ctrl+f转到“在他回到床上时”</p><p>*不适合上班阅读部分就是r向描写。本章有日向自慰，因为我不会原作者一键穿越所以会用*预警。</p><p>本章为日向视角</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日向晕乎乎地躺在床上，盯着昏暗的天花板。在这一小会儿前又开始下雨了，但雨声并没有向往常一样哄他入睡。他的脑子里塞满了今天被曝光的事情:</p><p>影山喜欢他。</p><p>这是日向有生以来第一次被告白，虽然这跟他想象中的告白完全不搭边。首先，影山是男的，其次，影山是他的竞争对手，而且还是头号竞争对手——那个日向约定好了无论何时何地都一定要打败他的人。如果他们一直深爱着对方，那日向怎样才能打败他呢？</p><p>日向转回他的视角，审视自己心中的影山。他想了很多关于影山的事，他完美的球感，他的外表，他的托球——但这些都与浪漫无关，但是在日向想到他和影山一起打的那些多的数不清的比赛时，他的胃就感觉好像在狠狠地下坠一样。影山就是影山，球场上的国王大人，他的头号宿敌，乌野排球队里最可怕的选手。他的微笑酸的可以让牛奶结块，他的死亡视线可以吓跑最邪恶的鬼魂。但是这都不是日向最关心的事情；影山是他最忠实的犯罪同伙，没有什么能比知道这件事更让他激动了。不管日向想做什么，影山都会陪他一起——他和日向一样对排球充满热情。就算有时影山会沮丧，害怕，或者对他大吼大叫，但日向还是想和他待在一起。</p><p>这就是爱情吗？</p><p>他试着朝温柔的方向 ，去想象影山作为自己恋爱对象的样子。他的腿很长很漂亮，有一双大手，很适合拿着排球——不对，等一下，不能有关于排球的想象。日向又试了一次，想象自己和影山肩并肩走在一起。这很容易想象，因为他们已经每天都在这样做了。那就手拉手吧，然后，一阵尬意略过日向全身。很难想象影山会跟任何人牵手。他忍不住想象出影山石头一样僵硬的脸，强到爆炸的握力，这和浪漫可完全不沾边——尴尬再一次加剧了。但处于某种原因，日向还挺喜欢看着影山，和他牵着手的这个想法。虽然感觉很奇怪，但是也很有趣。而且如果他们有在约会的话，影山能给他更多他想要的托球吗？</p><p>不对！等等！这又是一个关于排球的想象。他不能再想任何跟排球有关的东西了，不然他永远都解决不了自己的感情问题。</p><p>这是日向又想起了清水前辈，他有时候就是忍不住把想象转向她，虽然每当他‘真的’打算做些什么的时候，她的脸很快就会被各种海报女孩的脸代替。那他能不能用同样的方式来想象影山呢？</p><p>他还记得影山的心脏在他的手掌下跳动，脸泛起了红色。影山全身都是硬邦邦的——在清水前辈应该是软的地方也是硬的——但是摸起来感觉还是很好。日向回想起刚才的情景，当时他正跪倒在影山面前，于是他试着想象俯下身去亲吻他。</p><p>日向突然觉得很害羞，但他的脑子无法停止对这件事的想象。他幻想一阵喘息过后，影山的嘴贴上了他的嘴唇。虽然日向不知道接吻应该是什么样的感觉，但那应该是柔软而温暖的。然后影山抓住他的衣领，把他拉的更近，他的动作过于粗暴，所以日向只能跨坐在他的身上。现实中的日向的身体——那具躺在昏暗卧室里的身体——甚至在私密的空间里想象着这一切都会因为羞耻而忍不住扭动身体，但不知道为何，他想继续幻想下去——于是他就这么做了。</p><p>影山强壮有力的手指拽着他的衣领，这让日向下腹升起了热意。亲吻中断了，影山转为亲吻他的脸颊，下巴，脖子，而手指则缠绕着日向卷曲的头发，动作难得的温柔。现实中的日向努力支撑着自己，再此闭上眼睛，幻想他拉起影山t恤的下摆，露出他的腹肌和胸肌。然后影山抬起手臂，彻底脱掉了t恤。然后，日向通过记忆提供了对影山裸露胸膛的想象:光洁的皮肤，在下面是结实的肌肉。在此之前，日向一直无法透过嫉妒的迷雾，发现影山的身体素质更优秀，更适合打排球，而现在，他终于发现影山的身材非常，，，，好。是那种传统的，非常有男子气概的类型。而他居然喜欢日向？在这么多人当中？</p><p>他忍不住心跳加速*，影山是否偶尔也会这样想他呢？想象脱掉他的衣服？与他接吻？紧紧地抱着对方？日向放开了尽情地想象。影山会不会感到体温逐渐升高，他的阴茎会不会一想到他们两个在一起就会变得越来越硬？一周前，这是日向想都不敢想的事情，但现在，影山已经向日向告白了自己的暗恋，这似乎已经不是一件不可能的事情了，而是变得——非常有可能。因为这就是人们想和恋爱的对象做的事情。</p><p>实际上，现实中的日向也忍不住用手在自己的睡裤腰带边缘徘徊，最后还是把手伸进了睡裤里，而且发现自己已经硬了。他是真的想要这样做吗？</p><p>没有理由不这样做的。日向坚定地想，并告诉自己不要害羞，做这些事情是很正常的。就像很多人会互相抚慰对方一样，不是吗？而且也没有人会发现的，他只不过是在整理自己的欲望罢了。</p><p>他转过身去，手指不确定地在自己的长度上滑动。刚才到哪儿了？他刚把影山的上衣脱了，在沙发上骑着自己的队友。他想象影山的脸上泛起了红晕，想象着把手放在影山赤裸的胸膛上。然后影山猛扑向日向，如饥似渴地亲吻他。影山完全操控着他，所以日向只能躺在沙发垫子上。突然间影山就这么彷徨地看着他，有那么一会儿日向自己都不知道接下来该做点什么。</p><p>现实中的日向害羞地舔弄自己的手掌，然后把手放到自己的勃起上，想象这是影山的手在碰自己。影山伸手探过他比发色略深的阴毛，一只手完全包裹住日向的阴茎。现在，幻想中的日向正因为羞耻忍不住扭动身体，他想象影山因此朝他低声怒吼，叫他不要乱动。</p><p>“呆子。”影山耳语道。在他再此与日向唇齿相接之前，他的手开始快速撸动，让尝到快感的日向忍不住弓起身体。他喘着气，伸手摸向影山的裤裆，发现他也硬了。对于日向来说，这就是末日的开始。他把手伸进影山的裤裆，皮肤光滑的触感，摸起来燥热异常。过了一会儿，日向的手指缠上了影山的阴茎。而当影山收紧手指的时候，他也忍不住屏住呼吸。</p><p>幻想逐渐变得模糊，快感从日向的身体里不断地涌出，他的动作逐渐加快——然后他想象影山的阴茎不断地在他手中顶弄，喘着气低语着日向的名字——不是他的姓氏而是他的名字——他射了出来——然后日向也达到了高潮，他只觉得脑内一片空白，嘴里吐出的话，混合着‘影山’，‘飞雄’还有‘好舒服’。他弯着腰，全部射到了内裤里。日向大口地喘气，兴奋的余波冲击着他的身体，他感到血夜全部冲向了脸颊。</p><p>操，”他对着空无一人的房间低声骂到，面红耳赤。他刚才真的做了那些事吗？</p><p>手中和内裤上黏滑的触感，告诉他他的确那么做了。他站起来，擦干净自己，又找了件新的内衣。在他回到床上时，他看到影山的外套正躺在他的柜子上。因为他家里没有干衣机，所以日向还没来的急清洗它。然后突然之间，把那件影山好像一直在穿的外套带到床上似乎成了这个世界上最好的点子。他拿起那件外套，感觉自己好像成了小偷似的，把柔软的布料贴上自己的脸颊。</p><p>这件衣服闻起来基本是日向的味道，毕竟他骑车回家的时候穿这衣服穿了一路。但是这件衣服是在影山家洗净晾干的，上面还略微残留了些影山家的洗衣液的味道，日向回到床上时，缩起身子抱住了那件外套。</p><p>他想像影山正躺在他旁边——也许是在他们刚经历完日向想象的那些事情之后——然后日向发现自己叹了一口气。这可完全不是一个糟糕的幻想，尽管如果是在现实中，影山这时候肯定会对他抱怨个没玩。但是这件外套可不会说话，日向满意地把脸埋入衣服里，做了一个关于排球的梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日向醒来之后羞耻的快要死了。</p><p>昨天，影山在他的要挟之下对他告白了——然后日向就在这样的情况下对影山产生了性幻想，然后——更惨绝人寰的是——他把口水，在影山最喜欢的那件运动衫上流的到处都是。</p><p>影山绝对会把他的存在彻底抹杀的，或者准确来说，如果被影山发现的话，他会把他的存在彻底抹杀。</p><p>日向在能把影山那件衣服弄得更脏之前就把它扔进了洗衣篮，然后就骑车上学去了。他觉得自己就像个等待审判的重罪犯。虽然他洗过澡了，但万一影山还能在他身上闻到那件衣服的味道呢？而且会不会有什么方法，可以看出来他昨天半夜在床上意淫影山了呢？</p><p>想到要和影山见面他就忍不住紧张，所以日向起了个大早，想在被别人发现自己的不对劲前先一个人晨练一会儿。他走向大门，发现还没有人比他先到。他的胃忍不住因焦虑而抽搐，万一影山这是在躲着他呢？但是，不对——影山才是那个应该担心被日向躲着的人。所以他可能只是睡过头了？</p><p>日向尽力摆脱不安感，并且全心全意地投入到晨练当中，即使影山迟到了五分钟才出现，而且看起来一整夜都没睡。除了控制不了的脸红和胃里奇怪的抽动以外，日向还算能正常地和影山打招呼——但其他队友依旧感到非常疑惑。</p><p>他们正期待着日向去责怪影山迟到了，但过了一会儿日向才反应过来；看来一切正常的借口似乎不是很管用。</p><p>“你们俩真的不要紧吗？”训练结束后大地询问到，这时除了日向和影山其他人都走光了——这看起来非常像一个可疑的陷阱，日向一下子就注意到了。他看到影山朝他紧张地点了点头，大地又给日向抛来了一个充满疑问的目光。</p><p>我平时是怎么表现的？日向拼命地想着，感觉自己就像个假装人类的外星人——这样只会让大地更加怀疑自己的行为。他平时是怎么放脚的？是怎么抓住手臂的？日向勉强挤出一个笑容，下意识地挠了挠后脑勺。</p><p>“没事，队长！”日向回答，脸上还带着假笑。他好像听到影山“啧”了一声，但是大地点了点头。</p><p>“下次练习，别再像今天一样总是失误了。”他说。“我需要你们俩在春高保持最佳状态，每次训练都不能半途而废，知道了吗？”</p><p>“知道了！”他们立刻答到，日向感到一丝真心的微笑挂上了嘴角。至少他们的同步率没有改变，大地多少也因此感到了一丝安心，因为他没再多说什么就放他们走了。</p><p>“你怎么回事？”影山问，一边拖着沉重的步伐走向楼上的部室 。他眯起眼睛，盯着地板。</p><p>“我？”日向反问，因为心里的害怕他的音调忍不住上升。“没事！我只是——我没来的急洗你的衣服，所以，唔，所以我害怕你可能会生气。。。”</p><p>我真是天才。日向想，谁知道撒谎对他来说居然如此简单。</p><p>影山没有多在意他的借口，一边的眉毛怀疑地上扬，“为什么我要因为这件事生气？”</p><p>“我，我不知道！也许你会以为我对你的衣服做了些奇怪的事！”等等，可恶！为什么他自己要提起这件事。“不对！我不是！我没有！”</p><p>日向冲进了部室，在影山的表情由惊愕转为愤怒之前——或者更糟，他明白了日向的意思——背对着房间换衣服。日向一换好校服，一句话没跟影山说就冲向教室。当他终于坐上自己的座位时，他感到累坏了。他还能这样坚持多久？他清楚自己的行为非常奇怪，而且如果影山不能明白他变得这么奇怪的原因，那他可能会认为是自己的告白才害得日向变成这样。</p><p>这样。。。或许会变得很糟糕。</p><p>午餐时间，日向跑到影山的课室，看到他正在课桌上吃饭。他在门口等着影山注意到他，然后一起外面，去他们平时一起吃饭的地方，坐在万里晴空下吃午饭。但影山甚至连头都没抬一下</p><p>影山！”日向大叫，音量盖过了其他同学嘈杂的声音。终于，影山抬起了头。“你怎么在这里吃饭？”</p><p>影山沉默地看着日向，他似乎很迷惑。然后他收拾好自己的东西，加入了倚着门的日向——就像他平时度过午休时间那样。</p><p>“我不知道。。。”在他们走过大厅的时候影山说到，但他声音太小了，日向没有听到他说了什么。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“呆子！我怎么知道你还愿不愿意和我一起吃饭！你又没跟我说！”</p><p>他们俩坐在草地上，两个人都瞪大了眼睛看着对方。“你今天早上不应该说那么傻的事儿，我现在都不知道该怎么办了！”</p><p>影山又在小声念叨着什么，而此时日向一句话也不说。他们俩都坐了下来——这是一个阳光灿烂的好日子，暴风雨过去后，世界被清洗的一尘不染。太阳温暖地照耀着他们，而不像上周那样酷热难耐——他们陷入了一种舒适的沉默。吃午饭的时候，如释重负的感觉席卷了日向全身，好像一切都已经恢复正常了。</p><p>但是——他真的希望这一切恢复正常吗？当然，恢复正常是很好，但他昨天晚上做的那些又是怎么一回事？</p><p>“哦，”影山说道，日向被吓了一跳。影山翻了翻自己的书包，从里面掏出一个塑料袋，里面装着一个黑色的东西。“你昨天的衣服。”</p><p>日向从他手里接下了塑料袋。“谢了，”他回答。出于好奇，他把袋子举到鼻子前，闻了一下。衣服闻起来就像影山家的洗衣粉——就和他昨天晚上抱着的外套一模一样——日向感觉自己的脸开始发烫了。他觉得，他以后都不会洗这件衣服了，这样就能留住上面好闻的味道。</p><p>“你在干嘛？”影山问，难以置信地看着他。</p><p>日向吓呆了，“我，唔，我只是，在看你有没有洗这件衣服。。。”</p><p>“我当然洗过了！呆子！难道是因为昨天的事儿吗，如果是的话那你以后不用担心了。”</p><p>日向盯着前方的草地，然后注意到他们差点碰到一起的膝盖。他们总是这样坐的很近，接触或者几乎能接触到对方，而不会比这点距离离得更远。日向耸了耸肩，假装舒展肩膀，让他的膝盖碰到了影山的膝盖，现在只有两层制服裤把他们隔开。影山非常困惑地盯着他俩接触的地方，然后咽了口口水。</p><p>“你没必要安慰我，”他开始说，但是日向打断了他。</p><p>“我喜欢你衣服的味道。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“就是，，，我最近发现了一件事。”</p><p>“你到底在说什么？”影山问。“怎么，你想知道我妈妈买了哪一种洗衣粉吗？”</p><p>“白痴！我在说我喜欢你！”</p><p>他完全联想不到居然是这个意思，影山深深地吸了一口气，看起来还想要继续发表他的长篇大论，然后，他突然僵住了。“等等，你喜欢我？”</p><p>“怎么说，虽然我在昨天之前从来没想过这件事，但是我觉得，，，大概是吧？”</p><p>大概？这是什么意思？你怎么可能大概喜欢一个人？</p><p>日向脸红的厉害。“我才刚想明白，好吗？而且我现在已经习惯了这个想法了。我想象过我们在一起是怎样的，而且我不讨厌这个想法。”影山的脸色逐渐好转，所以日向赌对了。“我的意思是，我挺喜欢这个主意的，我可以和你交往。”</p><p>“呆子！我只是不想你强迫自己——”</p><p>“我说了我喜欢！”日向拽着草茎，然后羞怯地抬起来头。“不可以吗？”</p><p>影山移开了视线。“可，，可以。”</p><p>“好，那我们现在算不算在约会？”</p><p>“你，，你觉得是就是。还有——我们是不是该把这件事告诉其他人？以防你改变主意。”</p><p>日向点了点头，“可以呀，虽然我不会反悔的，嗯！”</p><p>影山嘲笑他，虽然脸上的红晕已经出卖了自己。“说这话的人可只是大概喜欢我。”</p><p>日向回忆起昨天晚上，在他幻想影山亲吻他的时候，他的身体是多么迅速的做出了反应。这比幻想自己跟随便一个海报上的女孩做爱要好多了，而且在那之后，他还想要紧紧地抱住影山的衣服。对他来说这可能不是什么好兆头，不过他还没打算把这件事说给别人听。毕竟总而言之，影山依旧是个混蛋，也是他最大的竞争对手。</p><p>不过——是一个他不介意与他牵手，与他接吻的竞争对手。在未来的某一天，也许——会和他做那种事情。</p><p>“你等着瞧吧！”日向说。影山抬头看向了他。</p><p>“我以后不会朝你扔东西了，你知道吗。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>一个真诚的笑容浮现在影山嘴角。日向惊讶地看着他。因为这个笑容看起来一点都不恐怖。</p><p>而是非常可爱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.标准流程</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你和爸爸第一次约会是怎样的？”在一天吃完饭的时候，影山向他母亲问了这个问题，当时只有他们俩在家。他的父亲出差了，所以影山认为这是问这个问题的大好时机。</p><p>他的妈妈因为这个问题坐直了身子，眼睛也睁大了，嘴角还露出了一丝微笑。“你在和别人约会吗？”</p><p>“没有。”影山迅速地回答。他知道，如果他妈妈发现他喜欢上的是一个男孩，那么这次谈话就会发生非常大的变化。“但是我学校里面有很多同学有，我只是好奇。”</p><p>妈妈笑了笑。“我和你爸爸开始约会的时候年龄比较大，而且在我们认识之前，我已经跟好几个人谈过恋爱了，所以说在这件事上我们都是老手。”</p><p>影山抽了抽鼻子。</p><p>“对于大多数人来说是这样的，你明白吗。你和初恋很少会走到最后。”</p><p>现在他不仅是感到有点不舒服了——他还得努力克服胃里的抽痛感。他知道这听起来很荒谬:一周前，他还不指望日向能回应他对他的非正常队友的感情——但如今这份两情相悦的喜悦却让他感到如此难受和折磨。</p><p>“所以，”影山问，想让她别去讲那些已经结束的的恋情。“你和爸爸的约会是怎样的？”</p><p>“我觉得很普通。我们会去电影院，谈论我们的未来——但那些都是成年人的约会。”他的妈妈向前倾身，笑了出来。“你想知道我的初恋是怎样的吗？”</p><p>影山忍着不要因为厌恶而皱起眉头，但母亲的笑声告诉他，他失败了。他一点也不想听她的初恋，因为，第一，那个人不是他爸爸，第二，这只会强调一个事实，大多数高中恋情都会有结束的那一天。他知道这个事实，一直如此，但这个事实总让他感到如此的空虚。在日向说了那句不可思议的话——我喜欢你——之后的两天，他觉得自己内心的某些东西开始松动了，整个世界似乎都变得更加明亮了些。</p><p>其实这件事一直没有改变，真的。这是独属于他一人的幸福，一种他可以在晚上牢牢地抱在怀里的幸福:日向喜欢他。他不需要别人知道这一点。</p><p>“你能用没那么恶心的方式说吗？”影山问。他对约会这件事一无所知，在他们开始恋爱的头两天他就明白了。他应该为日向做点什么？帮他拿包吗？不行，这样做太傻了，日向完全有能力自己拿包。那他还有什么可以做的？</p><p>在球场上也没什么能给他的，影山想。这是一条不可逾越的底线，他在暗恋的时候不曾逾越过，现在也不用担心会逾越。也许他以后会同意在空闲时间里教会日向跳发球，但说实话这个想法让他咬牙切齿。不对，影山想，他得先把最基本的发球先解决了。</p><p>这就是为什么他们开始约会的头两天和之前没有任何变化。除了胃里升腾的喜悦感，还有当日向看着他的眼睛时，他会忍不住的脸红:他真的不擅长应对这个。</p><p>“我们就会做一些普通的事情，”他母亲说到，“情人节的巧克力——白情的回礼——平安夜呆在一起，还有新年一起去神社参拜，再就是不停的散步。我们没有钱能去太远的地方，但是没关系，只要能在一起到哪里都是天堂。”</p><p>影山嘴唇紧闭。散步？这个可能不错，但是有点太——普通了。</p><p>他的妈妈笑了笑。“我以前甚至有一件他的衬衫，睡觉的时候都会把它放在我的枕头上。”</p><p>热浪淹没了影山，他又听见了日向的那句:我喜欢你衣服的味道。这是不是意味着日向他，，，已经这么做了！？是这个意思吗？这个想法让影山想把自己的脑袋泡到一桶冰水里。</p><p>但这也让他想把自己所有的衣服都送给日向。</p><p>“但最重要的事是，”妈妈说到，“你只需要去做能让你感到舒适的事。没必要着急。你的同学有了初吻，不意味着你也必须这么做。虽然我知道你这个年纪可能不太相信。。。”</p><p>“我明白你的意思了，”他急忙说，他的母亲没来得及安慰他。“我——我一点也不着急—”</p><p>突然一个想法闪过他的脑内——日向的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，两人紧紧相拥——影山忘记了他是怎么结束这句话的。这只是幻想，不是真实的回忆，但还是让他喘不过气。影山不知所措地耸了耸肩，他的妈妈笑了。</p><p>“我让你尴尬了，抱歉。但是我很开心你能问我这些问题，飞雄。”</p><p>他抬头看着妈妈，惊讶地发现她的声音变得如此温柔。她看起来好像——松了一口气。</p><p>哦，那是因为他对人类表现出了兴趣。他低下了头。“我不是反社会，”他想告诉她，“我只是不太擅长交朋友。”</p><p>但是作为父母，听到这些一定会觉得很难过吧。</p><p>“不过没关系，因为，”他幻想自己正说着这些话。“日向很擅长交朋友。”</p><p>不对，应该是:“我的男朋友很擅长交朋友。”</p><p>影山在桌边笑了笑，结束了这次谈话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他说的对，影山想，把它的外套举到鼻子前。日向昨天把他的衣服还了回来，他没有多想就把它们扔进了衣柜——只是在今晚他又把它们拿了出来。衣服闻起来就像日向一样，带着他家的气味。影山把脸深深地埋入衣服，不停地吸气，好像这样就能让日向奇迹般地在他身边变出来似的。</p><p>可惜并不会。影山瘫倒在床上。现在是周末，明天休息，而且也没有安排练习赛。长长的假期空虚地朝他打着哈欠，而且一点点日向都没有。</p><p>虽然他们经常在周末一起出去玩，但总是打着练习排球的幌子。他们不会去对方的家里，因为他俩并不是朋友；而是竞争对手，只是碰巧什么事儿都要一起做。邀请对方过来只是为了出去玩，那就越过他们的底线了。</p><p>虽然现在，他们已经完全跨越了另一条线。</p><p>影山穿上那件外套，蜷缩在里面，思考着怎样打发这无聊的假期。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“飞雄？”妈妈在楼下喊到，“有人来找你了，说是从你们社团来的。”</p><p> </p><p>影山的心脏开始剧烈跳动。他正衣冠不整地站在卧室里，洗完澡后的头发还是湿漉漉的 ，他跌跌撞撞地走到走廊上，赤裸着上身，努力地探头想看清是谁来了。日向昨天还给他的衣服放在床上，他一边跑一边穿上了它。</p><p>“日向！”影山喘着气说，这时他终于看清跟他母亲讲话的人是谁了。这一刻，他感觉从早上开始蔓延的阴郁情绪全部消失了。“你没有跟我说过——”</p><p>“惊喜！”日向反而说到。他已经把鞋子都脱了，好像他实施展魔法迷住了影山的妈妈放他进来。还好我许愿他会出现在这里，影山想。日向穿着紧身长裤和条纹t恤，从各个方向翘起的橙色头发，看起来就像是夏天的太阳。</p><p>“你昨天一直在叹气，”日向说。“我怕你周末一没有练习赛就耍脾气，所以——”</p><p>他的妈妈笑了起来——她已经彻底背叛他了——然后转向了影山。“哎呀！他真的很了解你呀，是不是？”</p><p>“只是因为他也会跟我一样。”影山小声嘀咕，“甚至比我更爱耍脾气。”</p><p>“嗯，那么，猜猜是谁说服乌养教练让我们稍微用一下球场的？”</p><p>影山睁大了眼睛。“真的吗？”</p><p>日向咧嘴一笑。</p><p>影山也给了他一个微笑，然后走到日向的面前，伸手顺了顺他的头发。</p><p>影山摸到后才注意到，贴着他手掌的头发有多么柔软，这时日向注意到影山身上穿的外套，当他开始脸红时，影山把手收了回来。他们之间的空气似乎都开始升温了。</p><p>“还有，，”——日向一边说一边看了看影山的妈妈，他的手攥紧了手中的袋子——“我把我的游戏机带过来了，所以。。。”</p><p>“哦！”影山妈妈说，“我得去买今天晚饭的材料了！”</p><p>日向欢呼着跳进了屋里，影山看着他的母亲，害怕已经被她发现他们俩的关系了。“其实你不去也，，，”</p><p>她轻轻推了影山一下。“和你朋友一起好好玩。终于见到和你打排球的朋友了，我还以为都是你编的呢！”</p><p>“不，不是。。”</p><p>她亲了亲影山的额头，从大门边上的碗里拿出车钥匙，过来一会儿，她拿起了钱包和购物袋，走了出去。影山停在原地，深吸了几口气让自己的心平静下来，然后朝坐在电视前的日向走去。他看见日向从包里拿出来一个眼熟的紫色方形盒子。</p><p>“我的表哥有个和你一样的。”</p><p>“这个机子挺旧的，但我觉得应该很好玩。”日向抬起头看向他，脸上带了一抹明显的红晕。“你想不想，和我，，，”</p><p>“想！”影山几乎是喊出来的，“呆子，为什么你觉得我不想玩？”</p><p>“因为我觉得，你可能只喜欢打排球和去踹小狗狗。”</p><p>“我不——等下为什么你觉得我会去踹小狗？”</p><p>“开玩笑啦，白痴！帮我插上电源。”</p><p>影山照他说的做了，当主机连上电源后，他抬头看着日向的脸。“谢谢你今天过来。还去找乌养教练安排场地。”</p><p>日向歪了歪头。“你说的好像我给你帮了个忙似的。”</p><p>影山耸了耸肩，又低头向下看。</p><p>“因为我今天很想和你待在一起，所以，我昨晚想了一晚上之后，今天早上起来的时候就决定去你家。但是我不知道你想不想跟我见面，所以我得找个好借口才行。”日向说。</p><p>“你为什么会这样想？”影山问，一边接过了日向递给他的手柄。他绕过桌子坐在沙发的一边上，他希望日向能坐到对面去。但实际上他紧靠着着他，坐在正中间，他们的膝盖甚至能碰在一起。影山感觉自己的胃正难以抑制地抽动。</p><p>“你还记得你上次把我赶出去了吗？”</p><p>“那只是。。我当时超级尴尬好吗！换谁都会这样做吧！”</p><p>日向轻轻碰了一下他的膝盖。“你现在还会这样做吗。”</p><p>屏幕上出现了游戏logo，开机的游戏主题曲让影山觉得自己回到了童年，然后日向点进了一个影山从来没有玩过的游戏的开始界面。“大乱斗兄弟？”</p><p>“别跟我说你没有玩过这个？！我还以为你说——”</p><p>“就稍微给我解释一下，我保证我很快就能上手的。”</p><p>日向放下了自己的手柄，手穿过影山的手臂下方，握住了他的手柄两端，他的手指就这样窝着影山的手。有很长一段时间，影山甚至忘记了怎么去正常呼吸。</p><p>“只不过是日向而已，你个白痴！”他对自己说。他和日向明明总是接触对方——非常频繁的那种，即使后来影山开始暗恋日向并对此产生罪恶感——但是现在，这感觉完全不一样了，日向已经知道了他对他的喜欢，如果日向问他为什么僵住了，那他绝不可能轻易逃脱。</p><p>话说回来，当你的男朋友碰你的时候，一般来说不都应该很享受吗？影山低头盯着日向的头顶，他的身体正被日向的体温所温暖。“男朋友”。这一切看起来还是那么不可思议。</p><p>“喂，你还在听吗？A是普通攻击，用控制杆来改变方向——”日向给他演示了一遍，这回影山则努力去理解他在讲什么。B是特殊攻击，Z是抓东西。他不确定自己记的全不全，但他没有打断日向的解说；他可以就这样坐上一整天，只要日向用它那双小小的手握住自己的手，就满足了。</p><p>“好了，那我们先来组队打吧，先起个头。毕竟你之前没玩过这个游戏。”</p><p>“混战！”游戏宣布，然后一个选择角色的菜单出现了。日向更改了队伍设置，选择了一团粉色的角色。“卡比！”游戏兴高采烈地说。</p><p>“影山，你选胖丁。”</p><p>“我选——啥？”</p><p>“另一个粉色的，信我就是了。”</p><p>影山照照他说的做了，他不爽地盯着屏幕。实际上，其他角色都比日向让他选的哪个看起来强多了——虽然大多数只有黑色的轮廓。他当然知道胖丁是哪一个，但这个粉色团子看起来完全不是巨猴和手持宝剑的人类的对手。</p><p>他盯着手柄，回忆每个按键是用来干什么的，然后日向编好了队伍。游戏开始了:红队——卡比和胖丁——对战蓝队的大金刚和库巴。</p><p>“为什么你选的角色看起来比较大？”倒计时开始的时候，影山忿忿不平地说，他的角色正站在一个漂浮的平台上，周围靠着一些稍矮的火山。</p><p>“这个跟角色的大小没关系！只是这样玩更有趣一些——”</p><p>游戏开始了，日向也停止了解释。他的角色在屏幕上上蹿下跳，和他在现实生活中一模一样，影山拼命分辨角色生怕搞混了。他避开了了熔岩，然后在地图上小心地跳了一次——因为他想测试一下这团粉色团子能飞多远。渐渐的影山觉得自己找到窍门了，他围着大金刚打来打去，又跳起来发动了一轮新的攻击。</p><p>然后胖丁就睡着了。</p><p>然后这时岩浆升起来了。</p><p>“她怎么不动了？”</p><p>“这是你的特殊攻击！”</p><p>“我的特殊攻击就是睡觉？！”</p><p>“在这里掌握时机很重要——”</p><p>影山眼睁睁地看着橘黄色的岩浆涌上来烧他，他的角色跳来跳去好像快被烧死了一样。他连着骂了一串脏话，想尽量让自己不要再受到更多的伤害。日向不断来回跳跃，把对手逼到左右两侧，明显掌控着整场游戏，而这时影山还在原地挣扎。</p><p>“为什么我一定要选这个角色？！”</p><p>“因为这样打有意思！我以前自己打的时候也是一直选卡比，而且——额。。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>日向情不自禁地笑了，“我会假装胖丁是卡比的女朋友，所以我要保护她。因为他们俩看起来很像，所以，我觉得他们有可能是一对的。”</p><p>影山花了一点时间来理解日向的意思，但当影山终于搞懂的时候，他忍不住笑了出来。“呆子。”他小声说道，决定要展现自己不那么凶，不那么爱骂人的一面出来。“白痴日向，”他想着，思考为什么这一切看起来如此可爱。</p><p>“你不生气吗？”</p><p>“当然没有。”他不能表现出他很开心，因为这是最脑残的开心理由而且他的心脏绝对没有因为开心而雀跃。</p><p>他们继续战斗，没有交谈。日向的欢呼声随着胜利的背景乐一起升起来。这场以他们的胜利结束了。然后他们以现在的角色开始了另一场游戏——这次的背景是一个大城堡。</p><p>“哎，影山。”日向说。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你应该抓住敌人然后再扔给我，就跟打排球一样。”</p><p>影山应了一声，但是似乎不太行。在接下来的尝试中他们都损失了很多血量——但是最后胖丁终于把大金刚抓起来扔向卡比，卡比又把大金刚狠狠地揍了一顿。最后终于成功时，他们俩都笑的前仰后合。虽然影山笑的喘不过气的理由大多数是因为日向的胜利欢呼。</p><p>“再来一次！”日向喊到，同时猛击敌人，时不时把敌人整个吸起来，影山已经分不清日向的哪个动作能让他笑的这么厉害了，他笑的肚子都开始疼了。</p><p>半个小时之后，影山的半边脸已经笑麻了。他们暂停了游戏，影山去给他们拿饮料，日向靠在沙发上，看着他。</p><p>“我们该怎么办？”日向问到。他坐的笔直，一条腿收到沙发上，僵硬地把身体转向影山。“毕竟，你也知道，我们俩都是男的。。”</p><p>影山俯视着他与日向之间的这片空间，就是在眼前的这张沙发上，日向无意间套出了他的真心话，然后一切就从这里开始了。虽然影山是始作俑者，但是他完全不知道接下了要干什么，他不知道怎么去约会，也不知道这一切到底意味着什么。</p><p>“我的意思是，因为我们都是男的，所以是不是我们之中有一个人要扮成女孩子？”日向还在说个没完，他的脸因为思考皱成一团。影山盯着他。“我觉得可能是我，因为你看，你比我高，但是我不觉得——”</p><p>“不对！不是这样的！我们都——我们俩都不能当那个女的。反正不是你想的那样！”</p><p>“但是怎样我们怎么做。。。”日向的脸涨的通红，他的最后一个字轻的几乎要听不见。“。。。爱？”</p><p>影山和自己的手目标一致，找到日向的头顶然后抓住他把他按到在沙发上。这下子日向倒在沙发上，看不到影山红的发亮的脸。“呆子！”影山把自己呛着了，他捂住自己的嘴和鼻子，想着是不是这样就能掩盖他的脸红。</p><p>“什么啊！”日向大喊，在影山的手里扭来扭去。“我做了研究的好吗！在同性恋关系中——”</p><p>“求你别说了！”</p><p>日向的肩膀渐渐地塌了下去，他默许了。然后影山慢慢的收回自己的手。</p><p>“我又没有反对我们的关系！”日向气鼓鼓地说，在影山想要捂住他的嘴之前。影山最后选择了怒视他。</p><p>“你那么着急干嘛？”他问到，心脏砰砰直跳。“我只是不想我们做出任何坏事。”他无助地想，“我只是希望你不要再这样看着我了。”</p><p>“我不是想做这种事，我——只是想知道，这这种事是怎么做的。”日向挪了挪身子，面向影山跪坐。他打着手势来证实自己的话。“你不是这样想的吗？”</p><p>“我，我也是这样想的。”他揉了揉自己的脸颊，希望自己不要再脸红了。“但这也不是我们该担心的事儿吧，特别是现在。而且——到了该这么做的时候，我们想怎么做都行。”</p><p>神啊，他觉得他的胃抽到得进医院。这次的对话终于眼看就要结束了，但是，日向又皱起了眉。</p><p>“那好吧，但是在情人节的时候，是谁给谁买巧克力呢？”</p><p>“谁给谁都行，呆子，我想说的是，，，”</p><p>“我想要。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我情人节想收到巧克力，从你那里。”</p><p>影山满脸疑惑地看着日向。“现在是九月。”</p><p>“你的意思是说你不会给我巧克力吗？”</p><p>“我会给你的！呆子！你就这么想要吗，天啊！”他转过头，知道自己又开始脸红了。他没想到日向居然跳到他身边，轻轻推了他一下，浅笑着。</p><p>“真的吗？真的会送我吗？”</p><p>“当，当然，如果我们还。。”</p><p>“我们会永远在一起的。”日向不假思索地回答，这让影山惊讶地看着他。他怎么会这么肯定？他这是在盲目地自信吗，就像蒙着眼让一个刚认识的人给你推秋千一样？</p><p>日向似乎注意到了影山满脸的疑惑，所以稍微后退了一点。他们依旧离的很近——近到影山可以闻到他的洗发水的味道，还有他的肌肤散发的温暖香气。有关日向的一切都在吸引着影山。这段时间他发现——刚认识日向时他讨厌有关日向一切。影山不知道自己当时怎么会这样想，但实际上他可能从来没讨厌过日向。</p><p>“影山？”日向轻轻地问，影山看着日向的嘴唇描摹出他的名字，几乎没有发出声音。日向温暖的手覆在他的膝盖上，让他难以吞咽口水——甚至难以呼吸。</p><p>“怎么了？”他晕乎乎的，咕哝着。</p><p>“为什么，，你——盯着我——”</p><p>是影山在靠近，还是日向在靠近？日向想说的话被打断了，暖意弥漫在他们之间，影山感觉到自己的头正在向日向倾去，他抬起日向的下巴。温暖的体温瞬间席卷了他，然后——</p><p>他意识到了些什么。他正尝试去亲吻日向，毫无预兆地——但是突然间他的背靠在了沙发上，两人间瞬间隔开了一臂长的距离。</p><p>日向正盯着他。</p><p>“我以为你脸上沾了饭粒。”他的声音听起来上气不接下气的。</p><p>“你刚才想亲我。”</p><p>“我没有。”是的他的确没有这么做——因为他不知道具体该怎么做，而且也不想做的太差劲。他拿起自己的手柄。“我们什么时候去找乌养教练？”</p><p>日向叹了口气，然后像他们互相打闹时那样，迅速地贴了上来。影山闭上了眼睛，咽了口唾沫。</p><p> </p><p>“两小时后，”日向说，“去之前咱们得先吃点东西，不然到时练起来又会饿。”</p><p>“说的对，”影山回答，依旧迷迷糊糊的。“说的太对了。”</p><p>日向解除了电视的静音，但在哪之前，他用手肘顶了一下影山。</p><p>“你本来是想亲我的，”日向低声说到。</p><p>“我没有。”影山嘟囔着，想到“但是总有一天我会的。”</p><p>很快就会，希望如此。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>